Special Leave
by Kalira69
Summary: Empress Allura grants two of her favoured elite leave to see to something of personal, and quite pressing, importance. (Galra AU; Written for Sheith Month, Day 19) (The Empress' Elite series, #1)


Written for Day 19 of Sheith Month: Galra.

I thought I might want to try writing a Galra AU for this prompt. Then two days ago I was looking at it and this idea slammed into me. So. Here you are - Galra!AU, mated pair, heat!smut with rimming and knotting. That's it, that's the story.

* * *

"Shiro!"

Shiro strode forwards and bowed, taking a knee. "Yes, Empress?" He raised his head after a moment, looking towards her.

Her lips curled and she tilted her head, looking almost fond. " _You_ may take . . . the next movement to yourself." she said, and Shiro's eyes widened. An unwary commander behind him began to sputter indignant protests, and Shiro snorted. "See to your mate, Commander." Empress Allura said with a sharp smile. "I need my best attack force in top condition before we make our next move. All of you."

Shiro startled, his fur poofing up and his ears twitching, and he saw the flicker of amusement in Allura's bright eyes. "Yes, Empress." He bowed his head, fist over his heart, then rose. ". . .thank you." he added, and her smile warmed a touch.

"Go!" Empress Allura ordered, gesturing almost lazily.

Shiro hid a grin, saluting and turning to stride past the other soldiers assembled in the throne room. He hurried his steps when he came near the doors, because Coran was waiting there, and Shiro did _not_ want a replay of the last time Coran had offered 'advice' for 'taking care of his mate'.

Shiro shuddered, his fur slicking flat all down his spine. Keith had been less than pleased with Shiro's sudden aversion to play after that 'discussion', and while it had not taken his very determined, very _inventive_ mate long to get him back in the mood, _now_ would be a terrible time to revisit that aversion.

Sentries on patrol stood aside for Shiro as he passed, saluting and echoing respectful hails after him. He inclined his head to them but didn't speak, stone-faced.

His smile returned when he reached the door to their quarters, and he let himself in with a palmscan of his cybernetic hand. It faded once more when he stepped in, taking a deep breath, and found Keith's _scent_ \- sharp and hot and heady with spiciness - but his mate did not seem to be anywhere inside. There was nowhere else Keith _should_ be, now, even if they'd thought Shiro was about to be deployed.

Although-

Shiro's eyes narrowed and his lip curled up from his fangs. It _was_ Keith - he might have gone to the training arenas to work out his frustration in Shiro's absence, heedless of the chaos he might cause at the moment. Not that he would be unsafe, even smelling like _this_ \- while any advances from those foolish enough to assume Keith was less than devoted to Shiro would be rebuffed, probably as rudely as he could manage, he was a formidable fighter in his own right and would have no trouble if anyone attempted to press him.

If they even tried such a thing, between their fear of Keith - smaller than many of their cohorts, he was fiercer than any other fighter Shiro knew - their fear of _Shiro_ , who would certainly exact retribution for his mate, and their knowledge that Keith was one of the Empress' favoured, part of her tiny elite squad. _She_ would certainly take issue with a threat to him, if it reached her ears - and _everything_ reached her ears.

The biggest threat would actually be posed by the other members of their squad . . . more precisely that Lance might needle Keith as usual and he would certainly not be in the mood to take it. Neither of the others would be any use at calming things, either - Hunk was wary of Keith when he was enraged and Pidge usually thought it was funny seeing Keith snap at Lance.

Shiro took another deep breath, closing his eyes, his cock already well on the way to hardness just from the lingering scent. One ear twitched. A sound in their quarters teased his senses. He opened his eyes, tipping his head and perking his ears for it. A muted ripple of water. Keith _was_ here.

Shiro grinned, broad and feral.

Shedding his uniform, Shiro ruffled his hair as he crossed the room and slipped into the bathing room on silent feet. Keith still might sense him, but Shiro was keyed up and his instincts _sang_ with the desire to chase and _catch_ , scuffle, mate.

His mate _needed_ and Shiro was more than ready to provide.

Keith hummed to himself, running his claws through his hair, slicking it back against his neck, then stretching out his arms. Shiro swallowed, watching the flex of muscle in Keith's shoulders and back as he rose a little higher in the large bath.

Shiro gathered himself, careful of the click his claws might make as he crouched on the bare floor, then leapt. A fraction of a tick after he was airborne, Keith tilted his head, revealing one striking grey-blue eye, and Shiro saw a glint of mischief. _Fuck_.

Shiro skimmed right past Keith and tumbled headfirst into the water, with three searing lines of pain blooming across his shoulders. Keith had swiped at him as he passed. Shiro flailed, graceless with lack of preparation - he had pounced with the expectation of landing on _Keith_ , not the utterly unresisting water - but before he could turn, Keith was on him.

Shiro howled as Keith's vicious fangs sank into the back of his shoulder, and Keith purred, tongue rasping against the edges of the small wounds. Shiro ducked his shoulder and twisted, ignoring the rip of Keith's fangs in his shoulder and dragging his mate in front of himself.

Keith gave a sharp grin and arched between Shiro's hands, then curled his slender legs up close and kicked out. He caught Shiro's hip, rather than his belly, because Shiro had seen the move coming, but it still knocked him back.

Keith laughed, bright and strange as it bounced off the water and the tile, and Shiro grinned broadly as he surged back to his feet, water pouring off his sodden fur. Keith flicked an ear, cocking his head flirtatiously, and Shiro dove towards him - they were both too aroused, too eager, for strategy or holding back.

Keith yowled as Shiro's claws dug into his hips, body arching, and Shiro shoved him back hard against the sloped side of the bath, then ducked under the water. It was slightly cool, likely an attempt to soothe the high temperature of Keith's body, since he loathed cold baths, even if he had been exerting himself. Shiro nuzzled his way down Keith's body. Everyone _else_ got to take cold baths after missions on desert planets, but not Shiro, whose mate adored the heat even then. He nuzzled and nipped Keith's hip bone.

Keith's voice was muted and warbled oddly from beneath the surface, but Shiro could hear it well enough for now - and while he couldn't scent under the water, he could feel the quickening of Keith's pulse, the heat of his body, the eager, wanting arch of him.

Shiro opened his mouth and dragged the flat of his tongue up Keith's cock, rubbing the smooth front of one fang along the side of the shaft near the head, then taking it into his mouth. Keith whimpered and squirmed and Shiro sucked firmly, pressing Keith down and holding him mostly still at the hips.

Taking roughly half Keith's length into his mouth, Shiro _purred_ around it and dragged back up as slowly as he could, tongue sliding over the head - Keith tasted rich and spicy with his heat, even with the water attempting to wash away his precome.

Shiro rose and took a deep breath, but was almost immediately caught into a needy kiss, Keith's arms wrapping tight around his shoulders and Keith's hips arching against his belly. Shiro dragged his claws - more gently this time - up from Keith's hips over his sides, scritching through his wet fur against the grain.

He dragged his mouth away, panting for breath, and Keith purred and yowled a protest at once, though he was panting as well. His stormy eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, and his body was hot despite the cool bath. " _Shiro_. . ." Keith moaned, rubbing against him again, and Shiro's muscles contracted, his cock twitching up towards his own belly. " _Unh_ , need you. . ." Keith whined needily.

"Got me, kitten." Shiro said, his voice deep and rough. He licked Keith's cheekbone, nosing his hair.

Keith sank his claws into Shiro's shoulders and dragged him down for another hard kiss.

"Fuck me, Shiro, _fuck me now_." Keith demanded, words pointedly slow, arching powerfully against Shiro, his body one long curve of taut muscle and sleek fur. Shiro stroked down the length of his side, holding him close, and nipped along his jaw towards his neck. "Now now _now_ please, fuck." Keith whined, speech quickining, fingers flexing and claws digging deeper.

"I'll take care of you." Shiro promised, pushing Keith away and shoving him up onto the edge of the bath. Keith keened as Shiro folded his body over the broad edge, but Shiro knew how tough his mate was and knew he hadn't _hurt_ Keith with the rough pin.

A firm press of his left hand dragging down Keith's back made him yowl again, his hips rising instinctively to the touch. Shiro slid his hands up over Keith's ass with an almost playful squeeze and curled his fingers around Keith's hips again, squeezing firmly.

He bent and dragged his tongue from just behind Keith's sac all the way to his tailbone, pulling a throatier cry from his mate this time. Keith's voice grew deeper still, an intense moan, when Shiro dipped his head and pressed his tongue against Keith's hole, teasing and tasting his heat.

Keith wriggled and pushed against Shiro's restraining hands, and Shiro grinned and tightened his grip, but obligingly pushed on harder. Keith's body opened for his tongue willingly, and Keith let out a sharp, breathless cry at being breached as his muscles spasmed around Shiro's tongue.

Shiro purred, kneading his mate's hips and pushing his tongue firmly along the rim. He smiled as he heard Keith's claws scraping over the side of the bath, a quiet but steadier undertone to his needy, wavering whimpers. Shiro didn't tease - not now, it would be cruel, and his own blood ran too hot to make him even really want to - but used his familiarity with his mate to work Keith up as fast and hard as possible, tongue plunging deep and rubbing against the pliant muscles of his rim by turns.

It didn't take much to bring him to trembling with want - Keith's body was primed for it, his hormones demanding completion - but Shiro didn't pull away yet, losing himself in Keith's scent. His mate's heat was pulling an answer from his body, quicker than it would from anyone else no matter how good he smelled, their bodies in synch with each other.

Keith squirmed, and Shiro's fingers tightened, his hand sliding down his mate's thigh as he pressed his tongue deeper again, his jaw wide and his fangs brushing Keith's ass.

" _Shiro._ " Keith cried out, bucking under Shiro's hold on him, though Shiro had enough leverage to keep him mostly pinned. "Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_!"

Shiro pulled back, panting, his cock _throbbing_ , and smoothed his hand up Keith's back, over the spiked up, ruffled fur along his spine. "Easy, kitten." Shiro said, but his voice was a rough growl and his hands were rough as he shifted Keith closer.

He spread his thighs eagerly, and braced his arms against the edge of the bath to steady himself. Shiro pried one of his hands off Keith's hip to the sound of an encouraging yowl - encouraging might have been a generous description, Shiro thought as he brushed his hand over his cock and angled his hips; his mate was _demanding_ satisfaction from him.

Shiro's fingers flexed, claws digging into the tender flesh just past the crest of Keith's hip bone - not just demanding, but rapidly approaching the point where he would seriously fight Shiro to take him down so Keith could take his own pleasure and sate the fire in his blood. And while that could be fun. . .

Shiro thrust shallowly, and Keith groaned, low and loud, muscles clutching tight around the head of Shiro's cock. Returning his free hand to Keith's side, Shiro rocked his hips, inching deeper.

" _Shiro._ " Keith snarled, his back arching and his shoulders coming up as he strained and twisted to look back at Shiro, his eyes flashing. Shiro snarled back, and Keith bared his fangs, only for the fierce expression to crack as Shiro obligingly drove into his mate's body until his cock was fully sheathed. Keith's eyes closed and his arms shook as he moaned, slipping to collapse entirely upon the support of the bath again.

Shiro purred, stretching and leaning forwards over Keith, pinning him a little harder. He rolled his hips against his mate, feeling the slick heat of Keith's body welcoming him in deep. A shallow thrust and another powerful roll of his hips and Keith cried out weakly under Shiro, his inner muscles fluttering and gripping tight around Shiro's cock.

Shiro pushed himself up again, bracing one hand on the edge of the bath by Keith's ribs, and dug his claws against the unyielding surface as he pulled back, then thrust hard. Heat spread up his spine and Shiro groaned, repeating the movement and setting a harsh, quick rhythm, keeping his left hand on the edge of the bath for leverage.

Keith shuddered under him, moaning breathlessly and pushing up into his thrusts, arching against his chest every time he bent closer. Shiro growled possessively and Keith _purred_ through a low cry, angling his head to one side and looking sidelong at Shiro, hazy as his focus clearly was. Shiro bared his teeth and pushed Keith down harder against the bath as he whimpered his need, shoulders arching and head tipping back.

He howled encouragement, spurring Shiro on. Shiro dragged his claws lightly down Keith's spine, still pulling back almost entirely with every thrust. He could feel the heat and pressure building near the base of his cock, the slight hitch with each thrust as the swell of his knot beginning to grow caught against the rim of his mate's hole, sending a starburst of pleasure through Shiro and pulling a breathy noise from Keith.

Keith wriggled, his hips angling side to side, and craned his neck again, mewling.

Shiro pushed his hand up over Keith's shoulder and with one more long thrust, seated his cock fully, hips flush against his mate's ass. He rolled them as he pressed his upper body close, and Keith's muscles tightened, trying to keep his cock inside.

Shiro nuzzled and nipped at Keith's shoulder, pulling free only shallowly this time, barely a thrust. He rocked his hips instead, cock deep inside his mate, and free of the need to brace himself for the powerful movements of before, let his hands roam Keith's body.

Avoiding Keith's cock - it would be too sensitive for a stroke to feel pleasurable, this early in his heat, at least while he was being fucked - Shiro's fingers dipped along his thighs, smoothed over his narrow hips, trailed the lightest brush of claws up the muscles of his belly, and finally circled over his ribs and up to his shoulders, thumbs brushing Keith's neck.

Keith's body tightened around his cock in pulses, and Shiro purred as he heard Keith almost sob with pleasure. He nipped Keith's throat and gentled his movements, rocking only the tiniest amount as Keith writhed beneath him.

Shiro's knot continued to swell, and he growled, his restraint fraying. He pinned Keith with both hands on his hips again, rocking into him more deeply, a forceful shove. Keith let out a low, demanding sound, very much approving, and Shiro grinned, fangs catching his own lower lip as he rolled his hips fluidly and felt his mate's body shifting inside, giving way under the pressure of his cock. Keith moaned, and Shiro's toes curled as he pushed up a little higher.

"Shiro-" Keith gasped, twitching, and Shiro sank his fangs hard into Keith's shoulder, just at the base of his mate's slender neck, snarling as he came. Keith had no breath to cry out beyond a tiny keen, but his claws drew a screeching sound from the side of the bath as his body locked around Shiro's knot.

Shiro growled softly, gripping Keith's shoulder firmly between his teeth, and Keith gasped for breath, moaning. Shiro's hips still hitched shallowly in a sluggish shadow of his former rhythm, and every time Keith let out a little whine.

Shiro finally worked his jaw open, dragging his tongue over the bloody marks his fangs had left. Keith shuddered, a thready purr begging Shiro to keep at it, and he obliged with a soft curl of his tongue - smoother than Keith's, which rasped with soft spikes.

Keith moaned, shoulders rolling, his back arching in a slow, languid stretch as he tipped his head to one side.

Shiro shuddered and rubbed his face against Keith's back and the nape of his neck, drunk off the scent of him now in the aftermath of orgasm. Shiro's cock twitched, and he silently reminded it that there was a lot more to go through.

By the end of Keith's heat they'd both be worn and aching and exhausted, and this time soon after it faded they would probably be sent off on the Empress' next planned attack.

Keith moaned breathily, shivering under Shiro's weight. Shiro smoothed his hands over his mate's sides, then down and beneath his chest, pulling Keith up to himself. Keith's moans deepened, and he leaned back against Shiro, lax with pleasure.

Shiro kept his arms tight around Keith, keeping their connection from being strained as he moved, the water helping keep his mate buoyed up and close. Shiro turned, settling back onto the nearby bench, Keith cradled across his lap, thighs spread wide over his own. Shiro stroked upwards over Keith's chest with his knuckles and purred.

Keith cuddled into his arms, arching against his chest, inner muscles squeezing a little tighter around Shiro's cock and pulling twin moans from them. Shiro bowed his head and nipped his mate's shoulder, still purring, rubbing the flat of one hand over his belly and chest and he rubbed his nose in the rich scent of his mate.

Keith moaned a little deeper, rubbing his cheek against Shiro's temple, and Shiro smiled, nipping a little closer to Keith's throat.

Shiro wrapped one arm tight around Keith's slender waist, bracing his feet against the bottom of the bath and twitching his hips upwards. Keith mewled weakly, shuddering and going almost limp in Shiro's arms - his cock was already fully seated, and his knot was holding them locked there, along with the tight flex of Keith's body in response, but the shallow shift briefly increased the pressure.

Keith was not _nearly_ to the point where he'd be so pliant for long - true satiation was a long way off, Shiro knew. He remembered exactly how much more demanding his already near-tireless mate grew when he was in heat, and shivered a little at the memories. Still, Shiro purred and nipped gently at Keith's throat, basking in the feel of him languidly draped in Shiro's arms for as long as it would take for his need to reassert itself.

"When," Keith moaned, rolling his hips, and it was Shiro's turn to mewl and go weak at the sensation as his mate's body pulled at his knot, as though still trying to draw him deeper, "do you have to leave?" he asked.

Shiro was confused for a moment, his brain decidedly not on the track of missions and duties - nothing but his _revelled-in_ duty to his mate.

Then it clicked. He grinned and set his teeth against Keith's vulnerable throat without biting, then licked all the way up to his ear. "I don't." he said softly into it, rumbling a comforting promise, expressing his own pleasure. "Not until. . ." He jerked his hips up again, and Keith gasped.

Keith dropped his hands and curled them around the tops of Shiro's thighs, claws digging into the tender insides. Shiro went painfully still. Keith _wouldn't_ , but from there he could slash into the thick veins that ran deep through Shiro's thighs. Easy enough he might not even have to try for them to do it. "What do you mean?" Keith growled, tipping his head and eyeing Shiro.

Shiro curled both arms around Keith's waist and purred, nuzzling his mate's cheek and letting his eyes go half-lidded. "Our gracious Empress has given me the movement to spend with my mate. To _take care of_ -"

Keith twisted, facilitating the awkward arch by ducking one shoulder - it slid firmly against Shiro's chest - and pressed his mouth to Shiro's in a quick, hot kiss. "You're staying?" he asked, breath coming quick and eyes dark. Shiro nodded, breathless, and his heart began to race as Keith smiled, broad and sharp and promising. "Mmm, remind me to thank Allura." he purred, and rocked his hips again in Shiro's lap.

Shiro gasped, arms tightening around Keith unintentionally as he twitched. "Already done." he moaned. He could feel the hot rush of more slick around his cock, and he shuddered, nosing along Keith's jaw.

His knot might not yet have gone down enough to withdraw, but his mate was ready for more already. Keith's claws pricked along the tops of Shiro's thighs, making him jerk. A low moan, the flutter of Keith's inner muscles, and then he repeated the sharp tease.

More than ready, Shiro thought, and grit his teeth as his lip twitched upwards over one fang, not quite a silent snarl. He slid his hands down to Keith's hips, holding them hard and pushing Keith down over his cock, then tugging him up again, the very shallow amount he _could_ before either of their bodies was ready to release the lock - although Keith's was loosening a little, allowing more movement. Keith moaned, fingers curling around Shiro's left wrist.

Shiro helped him bounce, a little - more of a bobbing motion, with the water rippling around them and encouraging the shallow shift a little more with every repetition - and folded his left forearm over Keith's belly as he settled into the rhythm. He dropped his hand to Keith's cock, and startled a short, piercing cry from his mate's throat.

Shiro rumbled quellingly, nuzzling Keith's shoulder and up to his throat, and smoothed his palm down the underside of his mate's cock. Keith shivered, legs spreading even wider. Shiro caressed the small rise near the base of Keith's cock with his thumb, then curled his fingers around the shaft and stroked.

Keith whined, pressing back hard against Shiro, and let out a needy little huff.

Shiro kept his strokes gentle, but Keith didn't need anything more, not now. He stayed slow for a while, rocking his hips and pushing up into Keith's tight heat as he wriggled in Shiro's lap, but let the rhythm of his hand on his mate's cock slowly increase in speed.

Keith groaned his name, and Shiro nipped his shoulder, not enough to sting this time, rolling his fingers over the head of his mate's cock. He kept his gentle, firm strokes steady until Keith suddenly howled and jerked against him, cock twitching as he spilled his pleasure in the water.

Keith melted against him again, purring throatily and stretching languidly to snuggle into Shiro's arms. His fingers trailed over Shiro's arms and then dropped to do the same along his thighs. Shiro hummed, pressing his mate against himself and returning the caresses, a stretched out, quiet moment as they both breathed deeply, resting. For now.

Shiro sighed, nose wrinkling, as his knot eased enough to disengage. His mate whined at the loss, but squirmed in his lap, turning and dragging Shiro's head down to kiss him.

Shiro growled, rising easily, but Keith didn't spill out of his lap, just tightened his arms and hauled himself up using Shiro's shoulders as leverage, folding his legs over Shiro's hips. Shiro's hands wandered over his mate's body, appreciating the supple curve of his body as he pulled himself even higher, hips arching to press his cock - still hard, though his erection had flagged slightly immediately after his orgasm - against Shiro's belly.

"Let's get out of the bath, kitten." Shiro said, and Keith bit his lip. Shiro laughed into his mouth, and Keith was grinning when he tipped his head back and nodded acceptance.

Shiro still had to carry him out of the water, but Shiro hardly minded that - it was rare enough his mate was happy to be coddled quite so much. Later he might _need_ it, body aching and over-tired, weakening, from the demands of his heat, but for now Keith was just being impishly difficult.

Shiro cradled Keith against him as he set the bath to cycle out and, in half a quintant, to freshen itself, hotter this time. Then he headed for the bench away from the bath - there was a fair bit of water on the floor, he noticed as he crossed the room, thought it was hardly surprising - and settled Keith there in front of him.

Keith stretched and shivered happily as Shiro slicked the water out of his mate's fur with gentle hands, then began applying the dryer and a plush towel. Keith purred under the attention, especially when Shiro reached the thicker fur leading up into his shaggy hair.

His patience was flagging, though, and he whimpered needily as the towel brushed over his cock. "Soon, kitten." Shiro promised, biting playfully at the point of Keith's nearer ear to distract him. He resisted the urge to say _patience_ \- Keith wouldn't appreciate it now, however fond the spirit of his usual teasing about it, or how seriously he could take the mantra Shiro had inadvertently given him when they were cadets.

Shiro laughed to himself, muffling it against Keith's hair, nuzzling, even as Keith growled huffily, impatient. Still, Shiro was much quicker about the task of drying himself before he drew Keith to his feet, back towards the bedroom.

Keith trailed his fingers over Shiro's chest, giving him a playfully coy sidelong look and then stalking past him with slinking hips. The coil of tension deep in Shiro's belly twitched, and he followed after Keith as eagerly as if it were him feeling the driving desperation of heat.

Keith paused a few steps into the bedroom, stretching languidly and pushing his fingers through his hair, shaking his head and fluffing out his wild mane. Shiro caught him around the waist - his cock pressed snugly against the upper curve of Keith's ass - and he shimmied helpfully into Shiro's arms, tipping his head to look over his shoulder.

Shiro purred, nipping the edge of Keith's ear, and it twitched as a shiver slid down his spine. He pulled away, and Shiro allowed him free without hesitation. He tipped his hips to one side, flexing his shoulders, and moved a little quicker.

Shiro startled, then grinned and lunged. Keith yowled, skipping away quickly, just slow enough to tease Shiro into giving chase, which he did willingly. Keith laughed and teased and flowed gracefully over furniture, rolling across the floor to dodge under Shiro's grasping hands when he got too close - the metal floor was layered with plush and decadent rugs, cushioning even his mate's currently oversensitive body quite enough to be comfortable, so Shiro didn't hesitate to pounce on him there.

Keith bucked up against him, keening, and caught Shiro's mouth in a hot, urgent kiss, fingers digging deep into his shaggy hair to keep him close. Shiro rolled them over together, releasing Keith and letting him run again.

Their game was constrained to their quarters, but Keith wouldn't have the patience for a longer chase anyway, now. Though last time he had lead Shiro quite a wild chase - one that had ranged through the entire ship - when they had been not so pressed with duties in the time leading up to his heat and he had felt it coming on early. Shiro shook his head as he skidded around the corner into the study and Keith rebounded past him, hand sliding over his hip.

Shiro made a grab for his mate's wrist after that teasing caress, but missed it and let out a rough growl. Keith's laughter urged him on - as though he needed it - and Shiro glanced around the main room, strategising, then lunged, catching Keith as he darted straight into the space Shiro had predicted he would.

Rather than struggle or slip free again, Keith arched against Shiro invitingly, rubbing against his belly. Pleased to be caught. Shiro growled possessively into his neck and carried him down onto the bed, letting his own weight settle over Keith.

His mate arched again, eager and pleading. Shiro's growl deepened, and Keith shivered, his cock twitching, his hands roaming up Shiro's body.

"Like this, kitten?" Shiro asked, smoothing a hand down Keith's thigh and then back up the underside, folding it higher. Keith mewled and nodded, claws ruffling through the thicker ruff of fur at the nape of Shiro's neck.

Shiro slipped Keith's knee over his left shoulder, then trailed his right hand along Keith's other thigh, wrapping it high around his waist.

"Shiro," Keith's claws flexed against his right shoulder, "darling, don't tease."

Shiro laughed softly and nuzzled his mate's face. "Not this time." he promised, stroking the tense line of Keith's thigh and pushing into him smoothly. Keith moaned, loud and long, pushing back against Shiro as he rocked down firmly.

" _Yes._ " Keith praised, mewling as Shiro thrust shallowly, stroking Keith's hair and down his shoulder and chest, teasing one furled nipple with the claw of his thumb. Keith yowled with pleasure, muscles tightening in an eager flutter as his back arched.

Keith's claws dug into Shiro's back, not roughly but eager and encouraging, and this time Shiro didn't pull back so far once his cock was fully seated. He turned his head and nipped at his mate's thigh, scraping his fangs over the soft place just above Keith's knee, feeling his muscles twitch and smiling as he growled in response.

"My mate." Shiro breathed, pushing a little harder, squashing Keith up against his own body and dropping kisses over his face. Shiro kept his rhythm slow, but the angle meant every time he bottomed out Keith jerked under him, letting out a soft cry that sounded as though it had been pushed out of him.

"You're so beautiful like this." he told Keith, admiring the way his mate's unusual eyes - heritage of the thread of human blood he carried - had gone wide and slightly hazy, their faint purple tint darker and more intense. His hair was wild around his head on the bed, and his fur ruffled up from both the scuffle and Shiro's attentions. His sharp mouth was open and soft, his wicked fangs gleaming and his tongue pressed up behind them as he panted. His ears were pressed back - not tight to his head, but lazily - and his body bent easily beneath Shiro's as he pushed just a little harder.

"My mate." Keith purred, his eyes soft, stroking Shiro's face, the tips of his claws ruffling the tuft of fur in front of Shiro's left ear. "Gorgeous darling," he mewled, tipping his head back, and Shiro let his mate's knee slide down over his bicep so he could bend closer and nip at the offering of Keith's throat, "so good at taking care of me." Keith finished, voice deeper and slightly unsteady. He tipped his head to one side, stretching his neck out more.

Shiro rumbled against Keith's skin, pressing his tongue against Keith's throbbing pulse and drawing his thrusts out a little slower and harder.

"Such a good mate." Keith purred into his ear. Shiro's belly tightened at the praise and he rumbled his pleasure to his mate, his ears flicking. Keith's right leg bent further, his knee nudging at Shiro, and he slipped his arm out from beneath it as he pushed into another shallow thrust, letting Keith wrap both thighs around his waist, just at the base of his ribs. "My beautiful, generous Shiro."

Shiro nuzzled and nipped at his mate's throat, purring with pleasure. He lifted his head and nosed up along Keith's sharp cheekbone. Keith's eyes were a little less focused by the time Shiro caught his gaze again. Shiro smoothed his hands up his mate's sides and back down, teasing even as he rolled his hips more firmly into Keith's, his knot forming in the eager clasp of his mate's body. It was happening more quickly this time, and Shiro's breath caught as he moved, pushing as deep as he could.

Shiro licked and nipped at Keith's mouth, and Keith moaned, tongue flicking out in return, rasping lightly over Shiro's lower lip. He grinned crookedly and tipped his head, groaning as his mate's legs tightened around him, holding him close - as though he would have pulled away even if he could have.

Keith purred as though he had heard the thought, and shivered as Shiro slipped one hand down between their bodies, stroking his chest. He mewled against Shiro's mouth, sucking clumsily at Shiro's lower lip and inviting a deeper kiss.

He took it eagerly, and moaned as Keith shuddered and whined, the clasp of his body around Shiro's cock tightening. Shiro dragged his claws over one of Keith's pectorals, just hard enough to sting, and he roared as his orgasm hit, come pulsing hot and slick between their bellies, his whole body tense with it, almost vibrating.

Shiro paused, nipping along Keith's jaw and bracing his right forearm along the bed by his mate's head. He only paused for the length of a few deep breaths, and then he rolled his hips, slow and firm, pushing as deep into his mate as his body would accept. Keith keened, and Shiro bit a little harder at his jaw, fucking him through the brief lull in his arousal that would follow his orgasm, pushing the next surge up faster and harder.

It made Keith whimper, but he was still eager for it, legs tight around Shiro's body and urging him in, hands gentle even as he pulled at Shiro's shoulders and back, demanding his attention, his closeness, his _movement_. Shiro was more than willing to oblige, though he struggled to hold back his own pleasure. Just for a little longer.

Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair as he tipped his head back on the bed, lips parted around rough breaths. Shiro kissed the underside of his jaw, the vulnerable lines of his bared throat, the slope of his collarbones, all the while rocking his hips in a shallow rhythm of thrusts. The grip of Keith's legs began to weaken, then closed tighter again, and he whined pointedly.

Shiro hummed and nuzzled his way up to his mate's mouth, stretching out. Keith moaned under Shiro's kisses, opening to welcome him in as his body tightened and released around Shiro's cock, pulling him on towards his peak. Eager for him to spill inside, Keith's body waiting to complete the lock between them again with his next peak.

Shiro focused on driving him to it, their shallow kiss shifting mostly to nuzzling and gentle bites with his distraction and Keith's soft, purring cries. Shiro stroked his mate's side, fingers curling to drag his knuckles over the slope at his waist.

Keith shivered, giggling and gasping quietly under the light touch, and Shiro bowed his head to rub his cheek against Keith's, purring. Keith bit his ear, a little too rough, and Shiro jerked, feeling a tug in the pit of his stomach.

Keith tugged gently at Shiro's ear between his teeth, then flicked his tongue over the point before releasing it, nuzzling and rubbing against Shiro's cheek and jaw with a low moan. Shiro purred again, tension brimming through his body, and lifted his head enough to meet Keith's mouth in a hard kiss as the tension snapped, _blissfully_ , and warmth flared outwards from the cradle of Shiro's hips, sparking up his spine.

Keith moaned, legs flexing around Shiro's waist, sliding a little lower and crossing behind his hips, tugging him in deeper when his hitching thrusts faltered slightly with his climax. He obliged his mate's urging and kept moving, but barely a single throb of his own eager heartbeat passed before Keith cried his name in a broken voice, tightening around his cock and trembling with renewed pleasure.

Shiro gentled his movements but didn't stop, and Keith mewled approvingly, nuzzling his face, fingers ruffling through his hair and clasping at the nape of his neck.

Shiro smiled, curling one of Keith's messy locks around his fingers and tugging gently as he suckled at his mate's lower lip. Keith purred, still trembling, and stretched a little, back arching and shoulders rolling. His claws pricked high on Shiro's back as he clung.

Keith mewled, his abdominal muscles twitching. " _Please_ , Shiro. . ." He arched up a little, his inner muscles flexing, still milking Shiro's cock. Keith moaned, wriggling and pushing up into Shiro even more, needy and wanting.

He groaned, nuzzling Keith's cheek, his body throbbing with the hot, tingling aftermath of pleasure. Shiro shifted up again, as much of an angle as he could push into, and looped one arm below his mate's right leg, sliding it up to drape over his shoulder. He clasped his right hand around Keith's calf and pushed his other leg up as well, even closer to his chest. Keith didn't resist, relaxing his long, powerful legs and letting Shiro do as he liked with his mate's flexible body. Once Keith was held there securely, Shiro rocked down against him, using the slightly different - and increased - range of motion to tease at a different angle inside his mate.

Keith yelped, startled at the sudden pressure, and Shiro grinned and repeated the movement.

It wasn't the most comfortable for him, but he'd been wrapped up in Keith, breathing him in, tasting him, for . . . some time now, and his body was catching up with Keith's needy hormones, gearing up for the demands of satisfying his mate's heat. What might normally have been painful use of his cock and still fully formed knot so soon after orgasm now only sparked a dull throb through his groin, not quite aching.

He used that freedom to move, shifting just enough that Keith could feel his knot pulling at his rim as though Shiro would try and pull free of his body. He whimpered, claws digging into Shiro's left shoulder and high on his right arm, drawing blood this time.

Shiro purred, a firm promise, and repeated the rocking push-pull, shoving his knot deeper and then back to put a little pressure on his mate's tight rim. As he built the careful motion into a rhythm, he added a shift in angle, just when he leaned down against his mate's hips and raised legs, and Keith keened and sobbed breathlessly at the sensations Shiro was wringing from him.

Gentle touches over his neck, shoulder, and chest above his heart calmed the worst of the breathlessness as his chest heaved and he dragged in deep, hitching gasps of air. Shiro didn't change his rhythm other than that, fingers tightening, flexing rhythmically around Keith's taut calf. Keith whined needily, his entire body trembling steadily, and Shiro grinned, his ears cocked forward and down, his senses all focused on his mate, tracking Keith's reactions.

Shiro was prepared when Keith shuddered and cried out, sharp and desperate, spilling more semen across Shiro's belly. He rolled back on his heels, bringing his mate up in the same movement. Keith sank down over his lap, chin hooked over his shoulder and body still trembling with pleasure.

Keith moaned. " _Shiro_. . ." He sagged against Shiro's body. He moaned again, and Shiro stroked down his spine, cradling him close and moving very carefully. Keith still jerked and shuddered as Shiro unfolded his own legs and twisted around, lying back on the bed.

Keith came with him, sprawling over his chest and mewling into his neck.

Shiro stroked him, both hands running up and down his sides, kneading at his nape, ruffling and curling into his hair. Shiro's breathing was already steadying, but he held and caressed and murmured to Keith gently until his mate's started to even out as well.

By the time it had and Keith's heart had stopped racing, slowing to something more comfortable, Shiro's knot had shrunk, though not quite fully down yet. Shiro folded one arm across the back of Keith's hips, pinning him still when he began to move. Keith stopped quickly, purring, quite comfortable with where he was.

Shiro kept his mate there until his knot had shrunk to almost nothing - the ever-present slight rise near the base of his cock - and his cock had gone soft. Then he kneaded low on Keith's back, pulling an exhausted, delighted purr from his throat.

Keith shifted enough to fully disengage their bodies himself a few moments later, lifting his head to look at Shiro. He smiled, tilting one ear quizzically.

Keith smiled back, leaning close and kissing him, stopping every few moments for a breathy gasp or soft moan. Shiro drew Keith's lower lip between his teeth, suckling at the bit of flesh gently and biting just hard enough for Keith to feel his fangs without his actually drawing blood, no matter how small the scrape. He slid his hand down from Keith's hip to smooth over the curve of his ass, fingertips finding the soft, slick flesh of his hole, stroking lightly. Keith whimpered, the muscles contracting under Shiro's touch.

When the kiss broke Keith licked his lips slowly, as though searching for any taste it had left behind. Shiro stroked up the length of his mate's spine and back down again as Keith shifted just enough to let the bed take some of his weight instead of just blanketing Shiro. He sighed and bowed his head, snuggling in against Shiro's throat, pointy chin brushing his shoulder.

Shiro yawned widely, tipping his jaw to rest along his mate's brow. He could feel that Keith was peaceful for the moment, and let himself drift towards sleep, knowing he would wake when Keith's need peaked again - whether Keith woke him actively or just the call of his mate's body did.

He wondered, as sleep began to wash over him, if he would wake to Keith already astride him, riding his cock and yowling demands again. It had happened before, a few times. It wouldn't be long before Keith needed more, Shiro knew, even this early in his heat - best to get the rest while they could. And, Shiro planned sleepily, next time the need calmed after this, he'd be sure to get some food into his mate. And when. . .

Shiro's thoughts fell apart as sleep overtook him, body on high alert from his mate's heat and curled, possessively protective, tight against Keith's, even safe in their own den, even at rest.


End file.
